Have You Seen Sara Lately?
by GSR And Then Some
Summary: Something's changed about Sara, but will the others figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea has been buzzing around in my head for a while but I haven't been able to post it due to a recent illness and when it started snowing again, I thought we would be hit by another ten inches of snow, so there was the problem of that, anyway I will try and get an update on 'There's Something About Sara' soon when ideas come to mind :)

Sara couldn't really remember when the change happened, just waking up in the morning and feeling a slightly numb sensation flowing through her limbs. It wasn't uncomfortable, but in that moment she knew something had changed.

When she'd checked in the bathroom mirror and noticed her skin just a touch paler than usual, not to mention the light purplish rings around her eyes, it hit her like a freight train.

She used up some of her long overdue vacation days, claiming she was heading to 'Frisco for a couple days, when in actual fact she was glued to her laptop screen, searching the whole internet for anything to do with what she had become.

By Friday, she was due back at the lab. At first, she had been tempted to request another week, but even with her current condition she was missing work.

Many men had paid attention to her modesty in the past, but now, even she saw the raw beauty there. She checked her watch and, after showering began to get ready for her first night back.

**Nick's POV**

Giving Hodges a slight smirk, Nick turned out into the hallway to find Sara. He felt his jaw drop when the said brunette was already heading toward him. Her hair was flowing gently around her face, it appeared a lighter shade of brown and a bit longer, just flowing below her shoulders. Her eyes were framed with thick, black lashes and lined with a touch of brown eyeliner, her lips painted with a light pastel colour that enhanced the porcelain skin. Gathering the strength to tear his eyes away from her radiant face, he glanced down at her attire, instantly regretting it. She was wearing a tight fitting, black silk top that laced just above her breasts and was tied in a loose bow. Her long legs were snug in the dark jeans that hugged her like a second skin and her feet were enclosed in a pair of graceful pumps. She smiled up at him and he could only manage a lazy smile, "Hey," her voice nearly knocked him breathless, but he was able to respond. "Hi... You uhm... You look... nice." _Nice? Nice? She looked as if she had just been carved by the goddess of love. _Her full blown smile lowered to a smirk as she spoke, turning away toward Grissom's office, "Thanks."

TBC...

You like? What will Grissom's reaction be?

Leave a review and I'll update soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have only just checked this video out and literally LOLD:

type Greg, Nick and Warrick singing the hula song, should be by aquaticatv ;)

Grissom sighed deeply, filtering through the stack of paperwork on his desk, all he wanted to do was head home and sleep for an immeasurable amount of time. The slight creak of the door as it swung open drew his attention to the entrance and kept it there for a little longer than it should have been.

The woman who had haunted his dreams for the past seven years, maybe more, stood in the light of the hallway beaming down at him. He had to hide the stuttering breath that escaped from him behind a long overdue throat clearing. _She looks beautiful..._

Although he should have averted his eyes immediately, her insanely stunning appearance seemed to have stopped his train of thought. The delicate clearing of her throat had him scrambling to answer the question he obviously hadn't heard. "Um... yeah... I'm sorry, what did you say?" he stuttered, cursing at the less than smooth conversation. She closed the door to his office, gracefully traversed the space between the hallway and his chair and sat herself down in a fluidness he had only reserved for the screen.

He could only hope that she wasn't about to ask him for something, because at the current moment he was one-hundred percent sure that he couldn't deny her of anything. He somehow managed to notice the subtle make-up she was wearing through his daze and was even more mesmerised by the way her eyes were smouldering his.

Everything in the room seemed to be mocking him as she sat there. The clock on the wall was ticking absurdly loud, the jackhammering of his heart, soon becoming painfully unbearable, and yet he didn't want to break the moment. If he did, her beauty would be turned upon another member of the lab and he didn't want that to happen at all. _Selfish really, you won't let her have you, but you won't let her have anyone else._

She looked up at him through a film of long, dark lashes, stunning him for a second before he managed to get his voice to work.

"Are you.. Um... are you... Did you w-want something?" her pursed lips twitched up into a smile and he struggled to keep his breathing in a regular pattern. "Yeah, actually," her mouth turned into a fully wicked smile as she looked up at him.

TBC...

This will be the last update today, because it's already nine in England, already?! Anyway, if I get any ideas later I will post as soon as poss :)

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, here's another update :D Cheers for the reviews :)

Grissom swallowed the huge bile rising in his throat, the heat in the room licking flames up the back of his neck, covering his face and behind his ears. To engrossed with the way she was eyeing him, he didn't notice her make her way around the desk to stand in front of him. His hands gripped her hips, of their own accord gently and pulled her to stand between his legs as she entwined her fingers in his hair.

***Sara's POV***

The heat emanating from his body would have been overpowering had she not recently been gifted with acute senses. Still, her heart was hammering inside of her chest as he instantly responded to her. She could hear and feel the blood pulsing under his skin and it was driving her into a frenzy. When he pulled her more rough against him, she buried her face into his neck and inhaled deeply, not only his manly scent but the rich blood flowing there making her dizzy. Without knowing, she was kissing the skin there and the words spilling from her tongue. "Do you trust me?" he seemed confused at first, but managed to nod enthusiastically. Her head was practically spinning with the scent of his blood pulsating around her senses. She was just about to pierce the skin covering his neck when a loud bang on the door startled both of them.

TBC...

Review Please :)

Oh by the way, if you don't really understand let me know and I will explain in next update :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 'aninom' yes it will eventually be a GSR story, but in the meantime there might be some angst and Sara using her femininity to make Grissom jealous, totally OOC I know but hey! I think the rest of my stories are finished? I'll check on that anyway but here's the next chapter!

Despite the persistent knocking from the other side of the door, Grissom pulled Sara back to him and covered her mouth with his in a fiery hot kiss. The urge that had overwhelmed Sara ever since she first caught the scent of his blood was working its way back into her brain and fuelling the fire burning inside her.

The muffled but very distinctive voice of a certain curvy redhead wafted through Grissom's hazed-set mind. With the strength any man within ten yards of this woman would have been extremely proud of, he managed to pull away from her and make a half-hearted attempt at smoothing down their clothes.

Sara walked round the desk with more speed than he thought humanly possible and was situated in the opposite seat just as Catherine somehow found her way in. She eyed the close proximity between them as she deposited her finished case file on his desk and cleared her throat, "You know, you might want to get that door fixed... But heaven forbid anyone walk in on you two, trust us that's not a scene we want to see." With a suggestive wink, she left the room and the door closed with a thud of finality.

It was at this point, Grissom's usual self came back from hiding, effectively shutting Sara out no matter what had just transpired between them. He looked up to meet her eyes, noticing the flash of pure anger that shocked him speechless for a moment. Before he could utter a single word, she was up out of her chair and through the door, slamming it forcefully behind her.

TBC...

A/N: So Sara's is going to get her revenge :)

Review Please :)

Sorry it's short :s


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they really keep me going!

_What is going on with everyone today?_ Sara thought as she rolled to a stop outside her apartment. Throughout the day, she had made contact with Greg, Nick, Warrick and what the hell was that about with Grissom? The very irresistible pull toward him was overpowering and, had Catherine not interrupted them she was pretty sure she would have drank his more than potent blood.

But Catherine had interrupted them and what do you know, Grissom crawls right back into his shell, blocking her out from any contact with him even though they had just had a pretty full on make out session.

Then there was Nick, he had got an eye-full of her appearance when she first walked in. Hell, she'd even caught him checking her out when they were out in the field. He had gone from brotherly to desiring in a matter of hours and his blood hadn't smelt appalling either.

Warrick was the same, glancing over at her when he thought she wasn't looking and flirting with her occasionally, but as soon as she had even fully contemplated drinking his blood, he had withdrawn and not made eye contact with her since.

Catherine was the only one who treated her normally, maintaining eye contact, laughing with her and being a full part of the team.

Kicking off her shoes and heading toward her bed for a couple hours of shut-eye, she tried to get the gears in her brain working again. But after lying in bed for more than twenty minutes without a coherent answer, she gave up and rolled over, waiting for sleep to overcome her.

Sara woke with a start, she was dehydrated and the bedsheets were thick with sweat. Considering the absent chill of the night, it bothered her that she hadn't even had a nightmare to put her in this state. Like a light bulb over her head, something clicked.

_She was dehydrated._ As in, 'I need blood' dehydrated. Another wave of realisation washed over her. The guys had forgot completely about their actions the moment she thought about drinking their blood. So if she drank their blood, they would never remember. A wicked, slow smile painted itself across Sara's sleepy face and she turned the shower on to get ready for her shift.

A/N: Sorry it's short, but I'm heading out for a meal. The next chapter will be the start of Sara's revenge and more ;) Should be up later tonight/today!

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I said this chapter would be on earlier, but my connection was down so sorry, hope this makes up for it :)

Oh by the way:

'Abrupt Awakening' is just a two chapter story, I will change to complete to clear that up.

What if is a work in progress, but doesn't really have a storyline, so pretty much every chapter will be different spaces in time.

Thanks for the reviews :)

The usual admiring looks from each man in the lab were cast Sara's way as she headed toward the break room. Her hair was pinned up gracefully and her make-up was subtle, making her all the more beautiful.

She sat in the chair Greg had saved for her as they waited for Grissom to arrive. Catherine shrugged off one of Nick's comments before turning to Sara, "Have you got a new foundation? Your skin looks absolutely flawless," she gushed, ignoring the pink tinge that worked its way across Sara's face. "Yeah, you could say that," she replied, avoiding the blonde's eyes as she spoke. The slightly cryptic answer baffled Catherine for a moment, before she turned to see their boss enter the room.

Sara inhaled deeply, seeking out the scent that had become rather exquisite to her. She walked through the door to the locker room and found him shrugging into his coat. He jerked with surprise when he saw her standing there, her eyes dark with thirst and unmistakable lust. "Sara-" he stopped, clearing his throat, "Sara, what are you still doing here?" His eyes widened a little when she closed the door behind her and stepped closer to him, drinking in the toxic that was his blood.

"I've been waiting for you," she replied, her voice husky and low.

Using her new-found skill of a 'little feminine charm' she somehow managed to persuade the man to step closer instead of retreating. Her victorious smile only fuelled the fire inside of him and he found himself snug in her arms, planting kisses across the soft, pale skin of her face. With her face in the crook of his neck, she could taste the blood running there, driving her wild with unmistakable thirst. Without realising it, she had sunk her teeth into the slightly tanned skin and was letting the warm blood run down her throat. The both moaned at the sensation and found themselves on the floor, revelling in the pleasure that came with it.

But all too quick, it was over and their passion had died, leaving

Grissom completely unaware and Sara fully satisfied. She got to her feet, smoothed her hair and clothes and headed for the door, "Night Grissom." With a dazed look on his face, he nodded to her and picked himself up off the floor, desperately racking his brains to think up an explanation to what had just happened.

TBC...

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

I felt the need to go back in time, so you all know what exactly happened to Sara.

Oh and this should be a long chapter :D

60 Hours Earlier

"Hey, Sara," called Greg as she entered the locker room. Fighting the urge to sigh heavily, she'd just worked a double and was definitely not in the mood to talk to anyone, she smiled at the lab tech and grabbed a few things from her locker. "Hey, uh, me and the guys were gonna grab a bite to eat at the diner, you know. If you wanted to come," Greg offered, shrugging into his coat. Sara turned to him slowly, showing a soft smile, "I'm pretty beat, Greg, I'm just gonna head home and get some sleep," she finished changing her hike boots for a cleaner pair. Greg wished her a good night and was on his way.

As soon as she shut the door behind her, Sara rested her head against the wheel and closed her eyes, intending on staying there for just a few moments. However, when she opened her eyes again, the pre-dawn light was now a burning orange. Checking her watch, she cursed to see it was passing 8:30. She started up the engine and began to drive home, unaware of the dark vehicle following close behind. The welcoming green light turned an angry shade of red and she had to slam on the breaks to avoid hitting an oncoming cars. When she noticed a black SUV following suit, she checked the front seat in case it was one of the guys. The pucker between her eyebrows appeared as they automatically pulled together in confusion, there was no one sat in the car even though it had stopped just moments before she'd looked.

She swung her head back around to check for anyone, but a startled scream echoed through the cab when she noticed a tall figure stood outside her door. His thick black hair hung just below his jaw and was parted down the middle, curving round his face which was deathly pale and menacing. Before she could lock the doors or step on the accelerator, he was bending the handle upwards, allowing himself access to the car. Her eyes wide with shock, she climbed backward over the gear shift and hurtled herself through the passenger door. The cold pavement scraped her hands and elbows, but the pain went unnoticed, shadowed by her growing fear. She picked herself up and sprinted across the road, which was deserted despite the hour. His footsteps were close behind her, but she didn't look back, stretching her long legs ahead of her to cover the distance quicker.

She found herself following the curving pavement, leading toward a block of houses. Relief washed over her when she noticed a few people exiting their houses, smiling and acknowledging each other. She swallowed hard, building up for a scream, but before she could make a sound, strong arms were pulling her back and into an alley.

The man pinned her against the wall and inhaled deeply, for what reason she didn't know, but his eyes drifted closed. She took the opportunity to swing at him, but he must have sensed her move, because his grip tightened leaving her defenceless. "Hold still," his voice swirled around the small space and she squirmed despite his protests. He let out an angry snarl and bit her left palm, shocking her both from the intense pain and unexpectedness.

He might as well have dragged a knife across the skin. Glancing down at her hand, she saw there was a deep gash dripping with blood. The man licked his lips and she propelled into further terror, drawing his attention back to her face. His eyes were unfocused and his nostrils flared slightly. Her gut instinct was to scream, but something about him made her feel incredibly vulnerable and, considering he'd guessed her other moves she didn't act on it.

He removed his long, pale fingers from her arms and took a step back, drawing in deep breaths and keeping his eyes averted from her hand. His voice was low and breathless, like he was almost in pain. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm just so thirsty... I can't control myself sometimes... I don't like hurting people... And now... Now, you're..." Sara was utterly confused by his words, _he was sorry?_ _Sorry for what? Chasing her? Biting her? Scaring her half to death?_ He dropped his eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry Sara... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." _How did he know her name? _He repeated the words like a mantra, keeping his eyes on his feet.

Before she could say another word, her body collapsed with exhaustion and her eyes drooped.

TBC...

Review Please :)

A/N: I hope this clears stuff up for you, by the way just like Grissom and the guys don't remember, Sara doesn't. Yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry if you thought this was an update :s

So I am just answering some of your questions in this chapter, most of you seem quite confused lol, and by the way, CSI Sunday is on! :D

'csiaddict2' – It is because Catherine is a woman, so Sara doesn't really have the urge to drink her blood as much and of course neither of them are lesbians so it wouldn't work the other way lol. Also, she is very much human.

'aninom' – Sara can blush :)

For many who have asked – Grissom and the others will find out with a twist later in the story :)

Thanks for the reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Finally, I have a chapter up! :) Thanks again for the lovely reviews! And what's with the strange half snow?

He had a migraine coming, of that much he was sure. The distant pounding in the back of his head was very much evidence toward that theory. Probably because he hadn't slept at all despite collapsing the moment he reached his bed. He'd simply stared up at the ceiling, tracing patterns with his eyes that weren't even there.

It wasn't that he was stupid, no he'd never been called stupid in his whole life and without being an air head, he could easily back that up. It was the fact that he couldn't remember anything after she'd come through the door except her leaving again and him being on the floor.

Part of him cringed at the fact that she had seen him make an ass of himself. Again. I mean, people don't just end up on the floor for no reason, but he couldn't for the life of him think up an explanation to how he had landed in that position.

When his alarm eventually went off, he rolled over to turn it off and headed for the bathroom. The hot water was like heaven pounding against the back of his neck, which was doubled in knots and the worst of his migraine was over. By the time he stepped out of the shower, he felt as if he'd actually gotten some decent sleep.

The team were already seated by the time he made it to the break room, everyone except Sara. He checked the room again. And Greg. At first he thought nothing of it, after all Sara hadn't been early to assignments since she'd taken some time off and Greg was probably up to his old self somewhere else. But when Nick, Warrick and Catherine admitted they hadn't seen either of them since they'd arrived, he panicked.

Well, maybe panicked was a little over-exaggeration. For one, he didn't give a damn about Greg, harsh as it sounds, he was much too alarmed that Sara, workaholic, hadn't been seen for the best part of thirty minutes.

He headed to the front desk but Judy confirmed that neither had left. His office was empty and every other room he checked hadn't even been visited by the pair, leaving the locker room. His rapid heartbeat slowed when he heard the voice that he had become very much accustomed to in the past six years on the other side of the door.

However, it soon became more frenzied than before when he realized that the voice was huskier than usual and the reciprocate was a certain lab tech who just so happened to have a crush on the woman.

He had pretty much just forgot about the consequences of anything when he stepped forward to open the door. He jumped a little when it swung open from the other side, exposing Sara and Greg who were just heading out of the room. Sara's face was lightly flushed and her eyes were a lighter shade of brown than usual, he shrugged off any speculation when he saw the unmistakable expression of confusion on Greg's face as he followed her out.

Something was definitely going on.

**Sara's POV**

Sara continued to work over the dead body, content with her night's drink. She knew Greg had a thing for her, but she didn't realise it would be even easier to manipulate him and of course after she had, he didn't remember a thing.

The blood gave her an unexpected energy burst, like waking up from long hours of sleep after being excessively tired. However, she didn't miss the accusation in Grissom's eyes as she left the room with Greg. It was the jackhammering of his heart she heard first, before his feet shuffled and he moved toward the handle. She released Greg with lightning speed and yanked the door open before Grissom could. She wondered if he had paired her with him so he could keep an eye on her suspicious behaviour.

If he was, it wasn't going to work. For one, the stale blood surrounding their DB was almost revolting compared to the freshly pumping blood that she could smell whenever she stood close to another being. If she could consider herself a human anymore. And two, Greg's blood had filled her up, leaving her content and ready to work.

One time, she felt his gaze on her and when she looked up to meet his eyes, he didn't look up. He continued to search her face for anything merely odd, before he realised she was looking at him and he turned his back.

There was definitely something going on.

TBC...

Review Please :)

PS We're getting to an exciting bit :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated, I'm sorry. I love getting reviews and so I usually post very short chapters so I can read them and also I haven't been able to connect a chapter that will lead us into the exciting bit of the story :/ So yeah, here it is and I'm sorry again :s

And has anyone noticed how the vampire guy bears quite a small resemblance to Severus Snape?

And I know I'm rambling, but my writing whatever-you-call-it is stuck in 'English (UK)' and so I had to keep 'pavement' instead of 'side-walk' I'm not sure if you say pavement in America or wherever else you're reading from or not but yeah, just so you know.

There was a smell of iron in the air. Thick and very powerful, not like an iron object, but still I continued with my gun resting in its holster. Actually thinking back, it only had one bullet left so If I did need to use it, I could only hope that with the rest of the changes in my body I had increased my hand-to-eye co-ordination and improved a hell of a lot at shooting targets.

Then again, I probably wouldn't need a gun, I had a very impressive set of razor-sharp teeth accommodating my mouth that could tear through pretty much anything. Including sinew.

So with a lump in my throat and my teeth slightly bared, I pushed the door to my bedroom open a crack and peered round the corner, hesitantly. My breathing haltered for a moment, before continuing in a ragged pattern as if I had just run a mile.

My first instinct was to run, but a very close second was to stand my ground and if it all came down to it, fight. _Fight or flight_ _ring any bells?_ But my left hand refused to move an inch toward my fire-arm, leaving me no choice in the matter.

Though I'd never really considered it, I knew that from my current position to my front door was about ten steps, five if I ran and _boy did I run fast._ He seemed to catch on though and headed toward me in a half-jump half-skip movement that left him mere inches from me.

With a jolt, I recognised the man's face. The cold, pale features that were lined with a hard edge. Clearly the years had not been kind to him. The dark, greasy hair that was usually left to hang around his face was tucked back behind his ears and an evil, mocking smile graced his lips.

Before I could so much as blink, he had my wrist in an iron grasp and was dragging me out the door and down the hallway. Confusion flitted over my features for a second; the stairs were the opposite way and there wasn't so much as a fire exit this way. But then it dawned on me, judging by the speed he was rapidly picking up and the distance between us and the wall length window plastered against the end wall, we were going to jump.

**Grissom**

I couldn't say that I worried as much as I should have when I noticed Sara hadn't turned up at my office, simply just to say hi or let me know she was here or whatever she usually did it for. But regardless, I didn't need her to let me know she was here, I had been in love with the woman for the past eight years and she didn't think I knew when she was near me?

But I did worry when she wasn't in the locker room. I did worry when I checked with pretty much the rest of the lab to see if she had turned up. I did worry when she didn't turn up to assignments at all. And I did worry when she didn't answer her phone. Sending the rest of the team out, I raced to my Denali and sped through a red light on my way to her apartment.

The worry that had been consuming me before felt like nothing compared to this. How could you describe the terror of knowing a loved one was most definitely in danger? A glint of metal on the pavement caught my eye and with a second glance, I recognised Sara's phone.

_3 missed calls_

_Grissom._

That would make sense then, one to cross of my mental list of things to scold her for, though when I found her safe and sound I was pretty sure I wouldn't be scolding her.

With a few quick calls, I had Nick, Catherine and Brass back at the lab awaiting further instructions. Nick seemed slightly dazed, as though he had been out in the heat too long without water and Catherine looked flustered, like she wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. When I explained about Sara being missing and her phone left on the ground, they quickly stood and began assigning themselves to work different parts of the job.

A surge of pride flowed through me; in my current state of mind I hadn't been able to lead, but they had already predicted my next thoughts and were well on their way to following through with them. Snapping out of the strange distraction, I put myself to work.

It was time to find Sara.

TBC...

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in about a month! I have been busy and writer's block is a mother, so here is the next chapter, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, ya-da ya-da ya-da...

Oh btw, I was listening to my muse-inspiring music: 'Joan Jett' and also 'The Runaways' so I thank the goddesses of rock for the inspiration!

The last few hours had been treacherous to say the least. A broken path that led to a small derelict house, save for the black Mercedes that looked very out of place parked amongst the thrown out couches. Somewhere along the way she had been knocked unconscious, from what she didn't know, but she had a sneaking suspicion that the liquid contained in a plastic bottle was mixed with blood.

At least she hoped; the pull she had toward it was impossible to fight off and she hadn't had a drink in a whole day. The blistering Vegas heat surrounded the dark interior of the car and she was more than happy to leave it, despite her limited insight into her fate.

He yanked her toward the house, keeping a tight grip on her elbow, even though she couldn't see a successful escape route within ten miles. The sly smile he had kept on his face throughout the last ten minutes of the drive was wiped clean now turned upward into a grimace.

The nerve endings throughout her body were steadily coming to life, buzzing ever so gently, but enough to let her know her body was preparing for flight. However, she kept a steady composure and let him lead her into the missing doorway.

"Hey, Griss!" Nick called down the hallway of the lab, increasing his pace to catch up with his boss. Grissom's face was tired and strained, he hadn't left the building since being notified of Sara's disappearance and the others were pretty sure he hadn't got a wink of sleep either. "We got a lead... Black merc heading toward Clark County, Brass got a call from someone who saw the amber alert," the young Texan watched as a flicker of life illuminated Grissom's face. He immediately put himself into action and headed for the layout room, dialling Brass's number on the way there.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I felt like I owed you one so I had to post something.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Again. I'm sorry for the lapse in updating, but good news... My writer's block has gone... Kind of!

Sara awoke with a groggy feeling, the kind you get when you wake up ill. A seeping warmth was running along the back of her head and when she reached behind to touch it, she noticed it was blood. Her blood.

With a slight groan, she attempted to pull herself up from the ground, her eyesight still misty and thick with sleep. But in doing so, she realised there was a deadening weight holding her down, keeping her prisoner against the solid tile of the floor.

Her head swirled, desperately trying to make sense of the blood and what was pinning her down. After long minutes of failure, she slumped back to the ground and let her eyes wander around the room.

A mirage of bright light stunned her for a moment as she lay helpless on the floor. That thought turned wonderfully bliss for a moment as she recognised the sweet smell of human blood. The thick aroma flooding her nostrils and setting her senses into hyper drive.

It was hard to stay lifeless and even calm at that, with the tantalizing scent wafting throughout the room, but a short, sharp snarl stole her attention just as her eyesight was starting to clear up.

Him. He was stood a good couple of inches away from her, his back turned and on a lower level to her. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, her gaze dropping to her feet where she noticed she was lay on some sort of metal slab, akin to that of a morgue table. The floor beneath it was dusty and elevated by a few planks of wood.

She also noticed there was nothing holding her down; he'd obviously injected her with something. But then again, there was no one else in the room, so the blood must have been hers and that wasn't normal. Craving her own blood, what the hell did he inject her with?

TBC...

Sorry it's so short, i'm ill and am going back to bed for a few hours, update then!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay and I know I said I would post after I woke up, but I have been really ill and not in the mood to do anything but maunge... so yeah sorry about that and I tried to do a bit more of the case, rather than Sara's POV.

The team were more than exhausted to be frank. Each refusing just as much as the last to quit working the case on Sara's disappearance. Despite the long hours retracing her steps and routine, they hadn't found a single clue and were growing increasingly frustrated not too mention wary.

Not only because they couldn't find a lead, but because with the constant question of Grissom and Sara's relationship being more than just friendly, they half-expected him to be on the warpath. And they weren't far off at all, receiving curt answers and having orders barked at them every other minute. Not usually one to hold her tongue, Catherine somehow managed to comply without quipping back.

Nick sighed, looking up from the notepad stretched out in front of him, blank save for a few scrawls they had added now and then. He ran his hand over his face and began to refill his coffee mug when Hodges bounded in, looking quite smug... As always. "Nick, got something for you. Tiniest strand of hair caught in Sara's cell... Most lab techs would have missed it," he added, holding out the said item.

Nick's expressionless face lit up for a brief second before he seemed to contemplate something, "You got a match?" his

voice was tired and a little hoarse. Hodges looked down for a second and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yeah, it... You know, it would be a lot easier to just show you," he began walking back to his lab, Nick following with a steaming cup of Blue Hawaiian clutched in his hand.

The young Texan watched as Hodges pulled up two screens showing the true to his word, tiniest strand of jet black hair he had ever come across. "Wait, you got a match, so what's the problem?" Nick questioned, receiving a hand to silence him. "I'm getting to that part. One, the match didn't come up with anyone in CODIS, but I found something even better. The properties of the left hair follicle is different to the right one." He turned back, the smug smile in place once again.

Nick raised one eyebrow, setting his mug down on the desk, "It's not human?" his voice dubious. Hodges shook his head, letting his eyes drift down the hallway to follow the approaching figure.

"You found something?" Grissom asked expectantly and slightly out of breath. Nick attempted to explain, but failed miserably due to some serious butting in on Hodges part, insisting he found it and determined its owner. Grissom nodded briefly and turned back round, heading for his office.

A/N: Sorry it's short, more tomorrow I'm really busy at the moment so I can only post short chapters, but I promise I will try my best and post regularly. Sorry again :S


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating, my schedule has been quite hectic.

Sara woke again to a low, buzzing sound. Her body still refused to co-operate and her head was pounding viciously, induced with drugs.

The buzz changed to a pair of voices and hope swelled up inside of her, almost threatening to overcome the fear and exhaustion swimming through her veins. But with a frustrating thud of realisation she recognised the actor's voice and let her head slump back against the metal slab.

The TV cut off and suddenly the room was plunged into darkness, the only sound that of approaching footsteps. Desperately trying to fight the increasing thud of her heart, she squeezed her eyes tight together and feigned unconsciousness.

A hand brushed over her forehead and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. To her dismay, her body shook the touch off and gave an involuntary shudder that brought a chuckle from her captor. "I knew you were awake, Sara. But... I wonder, just what is it that is making you so terrified? You couldn't possibly know what my intentions are, in fact I... Myself don't know, so enlighten me, please."

She lifted her head off the table and stared up at him, a mixture of fire and pity in her eyes. "Fuck you," She spat at him, letting her face relax against the cool surface once again.

His relaxed smirk turned into a vicious smile and a snarl rolled up the back of his throat. "Don't play games with me, I might just lose my temper," he warned in an icy voice, thick with hidden promises.

The sharp stab of a needle scratched her right arm and she welcomed it, anything to lead her back into the black. But this time, her senses didn't fade and lull to her to the land of nod. Instead they pulled her further in the opposite direction and soon she was very much awake.

Her vision was much sharper than the last time she had roused along with the rest of her senses. In the distance, she could hear a car passing, its tires rolling along the sand, no doubt Vegas tourists. Further than that, she could hear the chime of a bell and the swinging of a door, along with a pair of voices.

Her limbs felt sore and stiff, in need of a stretch and when she turned to do so, she realised she was no longer bound by an invisible barrier. The dark figure sat in the corner of the room made her halt her actions, her eyebrows narrowing in confusion. "What happened to me?" she asked, her voice entirely different and much more high than her usually husky voice. He stood, traversing the space between them and motioned with a pale hand toward the small fridge next to the table. "I completed the change. It's called weaning, you've probably heard of it before, no? Just blood. When I... turned you shall we say? I didn't fully carry out the procedure, just a little bite. It wasn't by far enough to turn you, that's why you have been able to manipulate people... Course, they don't remember a thing, quite convenient sometimes, I'm sure you have realised," he met her gaze with a knowing expression and she blushed furiously, turning away. "I felt it was... right to fully turn you, you have no other life now. Although I sometimes feel quite blessed for a life like this, there are times when I feel very opposed to it. And now, there's no getting out."

She turned to him, a question in her brown orbs. "What do you mean?" her voice was somewhat back to it's normal self. His expression turned from wistful to dangerous in one swift second. "This is how you will spend the rest of your life. Frozen in time, unable to die, unable to be around the ones you love without wanting to kill them all the time. Get used to it."

Anger bubbled up inside of her, and for a second she almost threw a punch at him. But the sound of tires turning onto the beaten track they had drove down not long ago, she turned toward the small window against the wall. A frantic heartbeat filled her ears and the all too familiar voices of the team were swimming around the stuffy room. Two sirens followed close behind, along with two more vehicles, kicking up sand into the hot air.

Sara turned slowly, noting the heavy, almost pained breathing of her captor. His eyes were unfocused and his fists clenched against his sides. His nostrils flared and his feet twitched, aching to run toward the blood.

A fierce protectiveness had her thrusting her arm out toward him, throwing him a good couple of feet across the room and crashing into the wall. She stared at him, collapsed against the floor and then to her palm, flexing the fingers there and in complete awe of her own strength. Before she could so much as take a breath, he was on his feet, hurtling toward her with a breathtaking speed and using his whole body to launch them both through the brick wall that faced the driveway.

The approaching vehicles were steadily increasing their speed and gaining on both Sara and the man she was currently trying to fight. The hard ground hardly jostled her and she pushed herself to her feet, kicking him across the face, before heading off in the direction of the cars.

She could hear his footsteps following her, both of them running at inhuman speed. The sun glinted off of a car ahead of her and she recognised it as a black Denali. They were close. Her head snapped round to face behind her and she saw him a few inches away. His eyes flickered from her gaze to something over her shoulder, and when she turned back the vehicles were directly in front of her.

Stopping herself, she braced her shoulder against the bumper, bringing it to a sudden stop, barely jostling its passengers. Its surrounding vehicles skidded through the dirt path, before managing to halt and the doors were thrown open, behind them an army of officers brandishing guns, all trained on the pale figure behind her.

She turned and jumped out of the way, gracefully avoiding being pummelled against the hot bonnet of the black work car. His angry stare turned on each of the officers who were steadily approaching the both of them.

Sara pushed against his chest, throwing him to the floor a few feet away, much like inside the house, but this time he didn't get up. Her gaze checked over him for a moment, making sure he was out before she turned toward ten startled looking faces.

Her breathing was already back to a regular pace despite her ten minute brawl and she rushed out a hurried explanation, "You can't kill him. I'll explain everything later, just trust me please." An officer moved toward the body and attempted to cuff him, but was stopped by her voice. "No. Don't touch him. He'll only get out, I'll take him back to PD. Just get out of here, I'm sure someone will have noticed all the attention." Her eyes met the team's and though they were filled with relief, there was a hint of confusion and though she hated to admit it, betrayal.

Without waiting for an answer, she scurried over to the pale figure laying against the ground, threw him over her shoulder and took off through the desert, keeping all four vehicles in her sight, to keep an eye on them.

TBC...

A/N: I hope that was a long chapter :S


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So my muse seems to be up and working, unlike my lousy mobile internet connection :/ Oh and btw, I changed to Sara's perspective because I thought it would be easier to do it that way. Anyway I didn't anticipate people being confused by it, so sorry if it put you off track, we're back in 3rd person now and facing the downhill ramp of the rollercoaster, enjoy!

Sara stood behind the two-way glass, watching as Brass entered the room, followed closely by Catherine. She took the seat directly across from the pale figure who was currently muttering something under his breath, almost like a chant.

"Sir, you do realise you're allowed to talk," Catherine stated, smoothing down the collar of her jacket as he continued to mutter to himself. Breathing out an impatient sigh, she glanced toward the Captain stood in the corner of the room and raised an eyebrow, to which he shrugged.

Sara forced her senses to pick up the acute sound and sure enough, she could make out the hushed whisper from the other side of the pane.

_A stormy night's brewing,_

_Bedlam sits in wait._

_The leader is running,_

_Whilst we face our fate._

It continued much the same, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it meant. Her brain was working overtime, trying to connect the verses together and make sense of the seventeen word riddle. It was in doing so, she noticed the sound of the door opening beside her.

She didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Feel like explaining something to us yet? Surely you know what he's talking about," he said, his voice low and icy cold. She turned her head a fraction toward him, her eyes never leaving the man sat inside the interrogation room.

"Actually I have no idea what he's talking about. And I suppose I should thank you for saving me."

"Well, I don't know about that. Saving someone usually takes a certain amount of superiority, and often, if not always, rescuing said person from something highly dangerous or merely tangible."

His response brought a humourless chuckle from her, before she breezed past him and through the door. He sighed, regretting his harsh words, fully intending to enter the room to apologise to her for his '_asshole behaviour'_ as Brass had so politely put it.

Sara watched as he left the room, the interrogation a seemingly effortless fail. Without a conscious thought, she was walking up to him, swallowing her fears and acting on pure adrenaline. "Who's the leader?" her voice sounded confident and a little on the powerful side, a side of her she had yet to use with her new role. "You said he was running, whilst we face our fate. What does it mean? Hey, you have to tell me!" She yanked on his arm and waited for him to look her in the eyes, "How about if we talk? Just the two of us, you changed me, right? We can work through this together, I just need an answer." Something in the depths of his black orbs changed and she felt wonderfully triumphant. He sighed deeply and let himself be led back to the room he had just left.

"It's Elliott, right?" At his slight nod of the head, she smiled warmly, glad he was finally co-operating. "Elliott, I want you to know this has nothing to do with your criminal status. I need you to tell me who the leader is. What is the riddle about?"

His head snapped up and he met her gaze, his voice higher in pitch than usual, as if he had gone insane somewhere along the walk back. "Do you like knowing that you'll most likely never figure it out in time? How about knowing when you do, it'll be too late? The same thing happened to me ten years ago. I had it all... Wife, daughter, job, money, the perfect house. I never cared all that much for the American dream until I knew what it was like living it.

And he took it all away, killed them, burned down my house, destroyed my reputation and drove me to the pits of insanity before I turned on him... Imagine that, out ruling the devil himself..." he let out a short, hysterical laugh, which quickly turned dark. His eyes unfocused for a second, before he began chanting the riddle again.

Sara cursed, fleeing the room and heading straight for her laptop, still sitting in the bottom drawer of the break room. She tapped her fingers impatiently against the desk, waiting for the low humming that let her know it was up and ready to use.

She clicked a few internet boxes up and began typing away rapidly, searching Elliott's name and the riddle he had been chanting. She covered her mouth when a certain box loaded and gave her the answer she was looking for.

She pushed the door of the interrogation room open fiercely, welcoming the loud bang as it hit the wall. She flung herself at him, grabbing him by the throat, fully intending to throw him around a little but was stopped by his words. "What did you expect Sara? Vampires can lie as well, you know. It's too late now anyway, your little lover boy will be long gone by now. And it's all your fault... I hope you enjoy your dance with the devil, I certainly did mine."

Sara spat at him, throwing him against the wall behind her and running at her inhuman speed to his townhouse.

TBC...

A/N: So what's happened do you think? I'm sure enough reviews will quench my author's thirst, hint hint. :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So I don't really know where I'm going with this story, I write spur of the moment so I don't know exactly what is happening until I have wrote it. Hope you aren't disappointed :s.

Also sorry about this first bit, It's not very good until you get to the action bit, I found.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief when the townhouse came into view and his car sat undisturbed in the driveway. Despite the low buzz of the TV inside his home and the welcoming, orange light painting his windows, her feet refused to slow their pace, still hurtling her toward his front door at a startling speed.

He appeared at the door before she even made it to the path leading from his vehicle to his garage and stepped aside to allow her access. He bolted the door after her and she raised an eyebrow, half in disbelief and half disappointment.

They both stood awkwardly, unsure of themselves and their close capacity wasn't helping. He glanced around the apartment nervously, before turning his gaze back to her. She followed his previous line of sight, cautious to find someone standing there.

He sensed her uncertainty and his hands found their way into his pockets, his lips pursed, not able to find a feasible explanation to his nervousness. "Is there someone here? I mean I can... I can come back," she made a move for the door but was stopped by his hand on her arm. "You know there isn't" he replied, his voice tired and slightly hoarse. Her eyes, concerned flashed to his and she led him to the sofa nearby, checking his forehead but finding no temperature.

"I just need some sleep, It's been a long day. I'm sure you can imagine." He started to get up but it was her who stopped him from moving this time. "Look, I have to explain..." Her eyes unfocused for a second, sensing something not right in the atmosphere before she heard it.

The almost painful keening sound of metal scraping metal, akin to scratching a fork over a plate. Her head snapped up toward the door and before he could so much as blink, she had hurtled herself toward it, warding off some invisible force. Her hands pushed against the heavy wood, which was starting to fold in on its self, contorting and shifting off its hinges before finally collapsing against the carpet inside the hallway.

His natural instinct was to shield her, but he knew he would be of no help, especially considering his lack of sleep. Her eyes widened and he saw a flash of light from round the corner of the wall, before she flew across the room and landed in a slump against the kitchen sink.

His body froze as a figure came into view, stalking his way over to her, still clutching her arm from the impact. Deathly pale with dark lips, contrasting against his face, thin and twisted into a menacing smirk. She called his name, snapping him from his frozen train of thought, and half screamed at him, "Get out here! Don't worry about me I'll take care of this. Take the car back to the lab and get the team away from here. I'll know where you are, just make sure everyone's safe. _You're _safe." He nodded furiously, desperately wanting to help her, and scurried from the house, swinging his car from it space and blowing through several red lights to get to the lab.

She watched as her arm healed itself, spitting the few splinters stuck there onto the linoleum. Then, pushed herself to her feet and aimed a harsh punch square in his face.

Well it would have been square, had he not blocked it and twisted her arm back on itself, leaving her facing him sideways and quite vulnerable. But that tomboy ass-kicking adrenaline hadn't quite had enough and with a powerful flick of her wrist, she released herself from his grip and kicked him hard in the gut, before delivering a swift elbow to his face.

That one didn't miss.

Though she'd put enough power in it to knock out a grown man cold, he seemed unfazed, the only thing in his expression changing was the upward curl of his lip as he flashed a set of razor sharp teeth.

Her eyes darted around the room, finding a meat knife laying in the sink. Her left hand snaked out to grab it and thrust it upward, burying it deep in his chest. No blood appeared, but his skin turned cold as stone and his eyes glazed over. She took her chance and, clenching her right hand In a fist, delivered a hook to his temple, leaving him defeated against the floor.

Knowing it was far from over, she took off in a head start, following Grissom's unique scent and caught up with them, rolling along the dark Vegas highway. She kept out of sight, running through the woods lining the road and, when the other cars had turned off their separate ways, she leapt and landed gracefully on the roof. Its passengers jumped, not knowing what to make of the sudden noise, before she heard his voice reassuring them it was just her.

Keeping a hand in the slight crack where the door joined from the roof, her eyes scanned their surroundings, senses on high alert. When she was sure they were in the clear, she leant over the passenger side and opened the door there, before swinging inside and landing on the plush, leather seat. They said nothing, knowing that she would have addressed them if they were definitely safe and left the conversation to their driver and newly found passenger.

"You brought my laptop, Nicky?" she asked, trying to keep the atmosphere slightly playful despite their situation. His smile along with said object were handed to her from the back and she flipped it open, clicking on the last browsing session. "Okay, I'll put a tracking device underneath the car, so PD can keep an eye on you when I'm otherwise... engaged. Okay, I listened to Elliott's riddle, you know the one back in the interrogation?" She continued, without waiting for an answer, "Turns out it's an ancient rhyme, passed down through generations, just so happens he was one of few who can translate it from Arwaii, the ancient language. I typed it on here and this came up." She flicked the screen round so they could all see, "The leader, an ancient god resurrected only recently, just our luck, and sent after our guy. He was told to sacrifice someone, that being me, and change them to one of their own. Somewhere it must have gone wrong, because I'm clearly not brainwashed into murdering the whole of Nevada.

"So, now he's after me to complete the deed himself. Hence _'whilst we face our fate'. _It's talking about a new tribe. You know, all hail the leader, kinda tribe? Anyway, as long as I'm fighting against them, they can't complete the ritual. So I need you guys safe, so that I only have to worry for myself." She handed the laptop back and pulled a small black device from her pocket, pulled off the top and pressed a button that had it flashing away in her hand. "Your tracker," she gave Greg a sheet of paper, "Your directions," then glanced into the wind mirror, seeing the dark figure approaching fast. "And my opponent. I'll meet you there guys." She pressed her hand to the door and pushed it open but was pulled back by a firm grip.

Grissom's lips met hers in a sweet, chaste kiss that left her light-headed and slightly woozy. When he pulled back, his eyes were soft and filled with love. "Be careful, Sara," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers again softly before releasing her and watching as she hauled herself from the seat back onto the roof.

Moving to the back end of the car, she stuck the device underneath and stepped onto the gravel, fists clenched ready to fight again.

_Round Two_, she thought, _Bring it asshole._

TBC...

AN: I'm not sure if there are many people still reading this, but thanks to those who are and leaving reviews :D also, let me know what you think and I couldn't help typing that last bit there, I love the way it sounds in an American accent XD.


End file.
